1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric film production process and a capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Active research has been conducted in recent years on thin-film capacitors that are provided with dielectric thin-films formed on Ni foils or Cu foils (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39282, and J. T. Dawley and P. G Clem, Applied Physics Letters, 2002, Vol. 81, No. 16, p. 3028). The dielectric materials that are primarily used for dielectric thin-films are metal oxide materials such as barium strontium titanate ((Ba,Sr)TiO3, abbreviated as “BST”) or lead zirconate titanate ((Pb,Zr)TiO3, abbreviated as “PZT”). These metal oxides are known to exhibit high dielectric constant after film formation or heat treatment in an oxidizing atmosphere. Increasing the dielectric constant can yield a capacitor with a large electrostatic capacity.